Strings
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: A Sasori love story.


Strings -A Sasori Love Story-

So I'm gonna try to write this. It's supposed to be a one shot. Let me know if you want a sequel or something. Forgive me if I don't quite get Sasori right. I didn't get to see him die at all so in my mind he's still living. And he was never one of my favorite Naruto people. But I always thought he was totally hot. LOL this is gonna be hard so bear with me.

You live in the village of Sand. Your one of the best puppeteers in the village. You learned alongside Kankuro. One day while you are training, a red haired boy sits and watches you. He does this for about a month and each day you just go on training. Finally you get irritated .

"Why do you keep watching me," you ask.

He just looks at you. After a few minuets he leaves. You just sigh.

"Whatever", you say.

The next day when you arrive to train, instead of the boy there is a puppet.

"Okay," you think.

The puppet speaks, "I you fight me and survive, I will tell you why that boy was watching you."

"I will fight you," you say getting your favorite puppet, Stinger, a puppet filled with the deadliest poisons, ready for battle. You attack with Singer quickly. The puppet fights back. Stinger and the puppet exchange blow after blow. *plink* You stiffen. *plink plink* You look down and your fears are confirmed, there are chakra strings attached to you. You can't move.

"W-who are you," you ask.

"You are smart most of my victims don't realize the strings until it's too late, a voice said.

"Oh Kami," you think, "He's going to kill me." "I am not most people," you say realizing the puppet master for the other puppet is nowhere near. "Where is he," you think as something sharp pokes you in the side. Your head becomes foggy and you fall softly to the ground. "No you are not," the red haired boy from before said appearing above you, "that is why you get to come with me."

As you slip into a comatose like state you think, "Oh Kami, that boy was Sasori." That is the last thought you have for three days. When you wake up, you are tied to a tree and Sasori is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go," you wonder, "maybe I can escape." You know you probably won't escape, but that doesn't stop you from trying. After you wiggle around for about ten minutes the ropes slide off. You notice they weren't tied very tightly. "It's a trap," you think. You leave the camp cautiously. After you walk for about five minutes, you realize your being followed. You turn around and see Sasori. You realize he's not a boy, but looks like a teen.

"You knew I wouldn't let you escape that easily, he said, "so why do it?" You just look at him. He walks closer to you. You continue watching him. He stops a few feet from you. "What is your name," he asks.

You tell him. "You are only 17 right? Why do you train everyday," he asks stepping closer.

"I want to be stronger," you reply.

He continues asking you questions about your life, as you answer you realize there is nothing for you in Sunagakure. You wish to leave. "Sasori, where are you going?" You surprise him he had not expected you to ask anything.

"A place far away from here," he says. You realize you aren't afraid of him, you like him.

"Will you take me with you," you ask hesitantly. He steps closer to you. He leans down and kisses you gently. After a few seconds he pulls away. "Aw," you think.

"I will take you where ever you wish to go," he says. You pull him closer and kiss him. You surprise him at first, then he kisses you back, holding you closer. You wrap your arms around his neck. When you stop kissing, he asks, " (your name) will you be mine for ever?" "Yes," you reply. You hug him tightly. He hugs you back. Shortly after you join the Akatsuki, but left after a year. Sasori left with you. You and Sasori traveled all over, never going back to Sunagakure. After a year of traveling with Sasori, he asks you marry him. You said yes. On your wedding night he made you forever young like him. You had three children, two boys, Masa 9 (True Sand), Hisashi 7 (Always) and a girl, Aiko 4 (Child of love). You and Sasori lived forever, Happy and together.


End file.
